


Always Family

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final war, the hero of the wizarding world cannot seem able to hold himself together. Harry can't sleep, Ron and Hermione try to help. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456582) by [glenien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien). 



> I was writing this Turkish fanfiction for my fanfiction archive's challenge, suddenly this part came of nowhere and creeped into the story, lol. I wrote it both English and Turkish. Beta-ed by thelake ♥

I was sure if Hermione ever heard of my mouthful of swear, she’ll chastise me so badly. But I didn’t seem able to stop, cursing soundlessly I was shaking to my bones, meanwhile trying to control myself.

What the fuck was wrong with me? It has been six months damn it, what was still wrong with me? Maybe I should have listened Rita Skeeter and surrendered myself to St.Mungo after the Grand Battle, anything was better than this pathetic display of a cold kitten in the kitchen, right now I was even scared of my own shadow.

I tried to imagine myself next to Neville’s parents’ bed, my hands and feet restrained, my brain sloggy and drugged with potions. On a lonely island, all by myself. At Azkaban, in a cold cell. And finally, behind the Veil with Sirius… I could off myself and save everyone the trouble.

But two familiar faces kept creeping into my dark vision, wherever I was, it was certain that Ron and Hermione would follow me. They made that firm and well understood to me.

My emotions seemed to finally get the better of me, because the uncontrollable tears started to fall from my cold face. There it was, the only thing left; crying like a baby. I hit my forehead hard on the table, hiding my head between my arms, I wiped my face harshly.

I was too ashamed to admit it even to myself, but when I heard those familiar steps at the end of the corridor, a warm sense of security washed my insides and let me breathe freely. Months of practice teached me the difference, I was finally able to distinguish the identity of the person who was approaching. Ginny’s step was light and silent, she was tiptoeing like a cat. Hermione was fussy and always with soft slippers which made a quiet, puffy sound. And Ron always wandered in, in a confident way.

It was Ron. My childhood best friend, who’s used to my nightmares since we’re boys at Gryffindor dorms. He was now a man, but he carried that soft look which always seemed to appear in his blue eyes whenever he looked at me. With his famous Weasley hair sticking out every direction, even more ruffled than mine and with his 5-o’clock-beard, he looked so grown-up, I could easily see his father in him, Arthur Weasley, advising his sons.

He was still wearing that blue pajama bottom which was too short to cover his ankles, although he seemed to develop a habit of wearing a shirt before coming to me. My sexual relationship with Ginny wasn’t a secret, yet Ron was one of the first persons who was informed of my inclination to Draco Malfoy, so he probably didn’t want to take the risk.

He yawned and stretched his long lambs, eyes still puffed up from sleep, he sat down next to me. When I didn’t immediately lift up my head, a grin formed on his lips -I could tell from his voice- and he ruffled my hair playfully. “Come on, Harry, I thought we were over this... or do you want me to go back to bed where I can pretend to sleep?”

“I’ll never forgive Hermione for that.” I mumbled. They’ve tried to protect my fragile pride for a long time with ‘it’s only Hermione who knows’ pretend. But of course Ron was aware of my sleeping problem from the start of it.

“Wanna play Quidditch? Butterbeer? Wizard chess? Maybe under these conditions you can beat me..” proposed Ron, he was still patting my back to offer some comfort – in a very manly way.

I couldn’t lift my face yet, I was sure I was still a mess. When I didn’t make a sound, Ron brought his chair closer, sighed and said softly; “I wish there was something I could do for you, Harry.”

When I spoke into the table, my voice croaked, “You two already did too much for me. I know I’m a long burden...”

“Don’t you ever say that again,” interrupted a very angry voice, and it made me look up to him. His blue eyes were shining with hurt, “You’ll always matter to us, Harry. You’re family.”

I didn’t know how many man-points I was losing, but suddenly my face crooked dangerously, I tried to turn my head as quickly as possible, but I was too late.

Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, soon, I was sobbing into his shoulder, smothering him with saliva and snot.

He didn’t seemed to care.

I was crying for the people who died in my dreams, for my lost ones, but mostly for being so lucky to have such devoted friends.


End file.
